


At one’s own pace

by Wordlesslywriting



Series: HQ! Rare Pairs Weekend [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, hq rare pair weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it just takes time to realize how you feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At one’s own pace

**Author's Note:**

> This is for HQ! Rare Pairs Weekend in tumblr.
> 
> Day 2: "Unfinished Business"

If Sawamura was correct, the first time he met Shimizu was when she gave him a registration paper to be a manager for the volleyball club. Back then he didn't really bother like most guys and watch her every movement, but he acknowledged that she was cute.

 

It was a daily thing to hear snippets about her. It ranged to:

 

“Did see that cute girl?”

 

“Her hair is amazing and those glasses really suit her.”

 

“Do you think she has a boyfriend?”

 

“Go for it!”

 

It wasn't hard to see that the topic wouldn't change in the three years he would go to Karasuno. However, for Sawamura he couldn't pinpoint where actually he fell for Karasuno’s number one beauty. Because knowing Shimizu for three years didn't change anything when he realized he really liked her. As slow as people go, Sawamura really took his time to understand how he felt. And for obvious reasons it really did make the parties involved sigh in disbelief and annoyance.

 

After all the teen was an honest, reliable and dense volleyball player. Sawamura was the type that took control of his life and goals, high school was a terrain where he did his absolute best and tried to help others if he could. He had a dream to accomplish; a responsibility to see Karasuno in full glory in the battle for championships. Sawamura in many cases shoved love out of the way because girls could wait; after all he knew himself enough to realize he was lousy in that field and he didn't want to rush into making a fool out of himself at any rate.

 

That's why he was at a lost when he discovered he smiled more often when Shimizu was involved in any shape or form. It started slow, when she made small talk in the hallways, or when she went to him discussing about games and training dates and various news related to the club. His body squirmed when he felt her getting closer because he could physically feel the atmosphere shift to whispers and eyes snapping to his spot.

 

The way her eyes lingered to his own and hands close but never touching him made him feel dizzy. He felt too stupid and ridged around her, but that didn't stop him from acting professional. At least for Sawamura that was enough for him, the last thing he wanted was to creep her out and notice how his heart pelted his chest a little faster than usual.

 

Besides the encounters in school and the club Sawamura never felt the need to seek her out. The first two years he was too professional for Suga’s liking and Shimizu; though Sawamura didn't know at the time. He was a gentleman to all, strict when needed and it pulled Shimizu to give unreceived signals since their second year. His polite manner made him relatively popular among many peers. He was never used to the confessions he received time to time. While it was a surprise to see classmates looking him like that, he couldn't help but feel awkward and strangely complimented. However, many times he would unconsciously picture the same scene but with his own voice calling to Shimizu.

 

It was easier for Suga to figure out his best friend was pinned to Shimizu, she was a cute, sweet and, thoughtful girl. And that was why it was hard to watch them pin over each other but still having the audacity to maintain a professional relationship, which frankly was ridiculous. They were all teenagers after all and old enough to at least be more frank about their mutual interests with each other. However, Suga was destined to suffer watch these dorks in love.  
…

The remaining months rolled faster after their finals. The clock ticked down and the third years found themselves witnessing a countdown for their final days as high schoolers. After all their hard work Karasuno was finally what Sawamura wished to see. A strong team that brought many comrades and friendly enemies around; they were not clipped crows. It was a era for Karasuno and he was a part of that creation. It was hard letting go the hard volleyball practices as captain, but he was proud at who would take his place. It wasn't like he was too worried since he knew they were strong, Sawamura couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that that as far he got with them as team. But it was time for them to go their own ways.

 

So he watched and helped when he could with the team; he tried his best remembering the hallways and conversations he had. He watched how Shimizu always smiled at him as he looked out the window and how she would join them for lunch; with Suga and Azumane talking about college. It was weird to push the club activities aside after so many years of dedicating over it. But that was life and they were all going to different careers and lives.

 

“So then you’re leaving two weeks after graduation to move into your new apartment?”

 

Shimizu nods as she drinks her juice. Suga continues, “Wow that's not bad since you said it'll only be a few minutes away from your college.”

 

“My roommate by then should already be there; since she lives by that area.”

 

Azumane By then joins the conversation, “Are you talking about the third year manager from Fukurodani?”

 

Sawamura took that chance to sneak a glance at how Shimizu leaned back and softly answering. The sun was really warm and hitting rays at her shoulders. Days like this were numbered; Suga gave him a look and Sawamura pretend that he didn't notice.

 

He knew what Suga was trying to say and he meant well but, Sawamura wasn't really feeling like getting rejected, not with the days ending faster. He personally didn't want to make his last days with Shimizu awkward and making it dramatically obvious at how lousy and clumsy he was with love. For the record he liked liked her, he couldn't love her. He was too inexperienced to be in love.That was absurd, the closest thing he could describe about Shimizu was probably like like -- as in having a crush. Either way it proved that Sawamura was totally new with figuring out his feelings regarding Shimizu.

 

It was probably overdue. Sawamura felt like he just finished a whole week of intense training. His body ached, his heart hurt and his palms were cold and clammy. It took two weeks of school of Suga’s persistent nagging to get him where he was standing. It was lunch and he was outside Shimizu’s classroom. It shouldn't have been too difficult asking her one question, but there he was sweating bullets and his throat was dry. The door opened and other students passed by, but he was paralyzed.

 

“Hey Shimizu! Sawamura is here.”

 

Her figure came closer and he couldn't help but gulp. He felt his lips stretch to grin, “Do you have a moment?”

 

His voice was even, his body was a little stiff but it wasn't too noticeable, he hoped. She followed having slipped with his favorite smile on her face and gliding through the classroom. He started wondering why he listened to Suga when he knees were jelly at the thought of spilling his guts to her. As they walked together outside the school building and aimlessly walking around he couldn't help but get mesmerized by her laugh and how their hands brushed each other.

 

The lunch was too short for both them, but that peaceful time was enough for them at the same time. Even when Suga complained about the lack of confession and worth the finger pinches Sawamura received in the stomach after school.

…

Before he knew it graduation was tomorrow and Suga was really pinned to Sawamura’s side.

 

“Tomorrow is it, just tell her how you feel. Because hell I'm not finishing without you two getting together.”

 

Sawamura didn't bother looking at his best friend as he prepared for his late day. All he could think about was Shimizu and hoping to see a pleased look on her face saying she felt the same.

 

And when he blinked Sawamura was at Karasuno for the last time, saying goodbye to his adolescence. College was at the corner and it really made him stand up straighter. He thanked his teachers and waved at his acquaintances. Suga surprisingly was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't matter because he was in a mission.

 

Going outside he went near the gym and found Shimizu alone with her arms tucked in. His feet were loud enough for her to hear his entrance, she kept her back facing him.

 

“Three years passed by pretty fast.” His legs reached to her side by then, “I had a lot of fun.”

 

Shimizu titled her face up to look at him, “hm. It was.”

 

“So…” His face was starting to feel warmer. And thoughts were getting jumbled; which made him freeze when Shimizu spoke.

 

“I liked you since our second year.”

 

He was pretty sure he looked shocked, his hands practically lifted up from his sides and he pulled back a little giving her more room. His heart was pelting him and ringing crazy in his ears. It was comedic to see him out of character and become some shy awkward boy getting confessed to.

 

“I um...wow.” He fumbled some more trying to look straight at her in the eyes, letting her know that he heard everything clear and would give a proper reply.

 

With his body whacked out and his brain working on overdrive, he was sure he was smiling stupidly.

 

For as long as he took, (and he really took his damn time) Sawamura felt like an idiot for making Shimizu wait till their high school graduation to tell her straight out how he felt. And it turned out he had plenty of times of telling her how he felt.

 

Since their second year.

 

Wow was he could fathom, because it was just too serial knowing Shimizu Kiyoko liked him back! He couldn't help but grimace because Suga was so right, not that he would ever say that straight to his face. But also about the lots of potential dates they could have had; he scratched the back of his head and tilted his face while laughing in the end.

 

He really was too dense for not noticing and she had the largest amount of patience to wait for him. Before he could finish his thought he felt her slim hands grasping his uniform, pulling him down and finally shutting him down with her lips.

 

From all those unfinished thoughts and whispers it was certain that this time there would never be unfinished business between them.


End file.
